Un plat très attendu
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Le plat du début qui sent si bon est enfin prêt. Mais il se mérite. Bonne lecture.


_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... enfin les pilotes de Gundam ne sont pas à moi._

_Genre : Franchement, je n'en ai toujours aucune idée, c'est un peu tout et de plus en plus n'importe quoi._

_Commentaires : Enfin le fameux plat qui sent si bon ! J'espère que vous apprécierez. Pour ceux que la recette tente le lien de la page où je l'ai trouvée est mis tout à la fin du texte (qui a dit vacherie ?)_

_Couple : On va dire Trowa et Duo._

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et liront._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

**Un plat très attendu**

Trowa se leva avec précaution du lit où dormait encore Duo, le natté avait passé son samedi à aller voir ses anciens collègues pour leur parler de son projet, mais au vu de son expression à son retour aucun d'entre eux ne voulait s'associer à un projet de restaurant.

Trowa l'avait vu avec inquiétude s'échouer sur le canapé et fixer d'un œil morne la télévision éteinte.

Il avait pris place à ses côtés.

- Ils ont dit non ?

- Ils ont tous dit non. répondit Duo d'un ton sinistre.

Trowa glissa un bras prudent derrière le dos du natté et l'attira près de lui.

- Ils sont sans doute encore sous le choc de la faillite.

- Ouais, et bien j'ai pas le temps qu'ils finissent d'avoir leurs vapeurs.

Trowa vit avec un peu d'inquiétude le visage de Duo s'animer, pas qu'il soit pour le voir faire la plante verte à son tour, mais il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver pris dans une colère.

Celles de Duo étaient rares, mais elles étaient spectaculaires.

Il avait encore en mémoire la dernière d'entre elles, qui remontait pourtant à plusieurs années, qui avait valu à Heero un nez un sang et à Wufei des côtes froissées.

Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qui avait fait entrer le natté dans cet état de rage incontrôlable, mais il n'avait pas oublié ce qui avait suivi.

Après cela les deux blessés n'avaient plus jamais osé lui faire de remarques désobligeantes.

Ils osaient à peine lui adresser la parole.

Il ne tenait donc absolument pas à en revoir une, encore moins à en être le centre.

Il avait réussi à dérider en partie le natté avec des projets de menus qu'il avait réalisé pour lui faire plaisir.

Duo avait retrouvé le sourire en les lisant et lui avait fait un clin d'œil.

- Tu vois que tu peux.

Trowa s'était contenté d'hocher la tête, cela n'était pas risqué.

Il avait continué à garder ses doutes pour lui.

La soirée s'était bien passée;

Au moment du coucher Trowa avait eu un moment de flottement, devait il s'imposer dans la chambre, fort d'y avoir déjà dormi ou rester sagement sur le canapé ?

Il devait bien admettre qu'il avait apprécié de dormir aux côtés de Duo et que l'idée de se retrouver seul sur le canapé ne lui souriait guère.

Duo avait tranché pour lui.

Il s'était tourné vers lui, tortillant sa natte entre ses doigts, le regard hésitant.

- Tu veux bien dormir encore avec moi ? Juste dormir...

Sa petite voix à l'accent timide aurait fait craquer n'importe qui, Trowa s'était senti fondre devant elle.

- Je veux bien. avait il répondu en souriant.

Duo l'avait remercié d'un large sourire et l'avait précédé dans la chambre.

Il avait attendu que Trowa soit installé pour prendre place aussi et se blottir contre lui.

Trowa l'avait laissé faire.

L'avait regardé s'endormir et l'avait senti trembler dans son sommeil.

Il l'avait entendu gémir et l'avait entouré de ses bras.

Duo s'était rapidement calmé.

Trowa était resté longtemps éveillé, à réfléchir.

Il découvrait une nouvelle facette du natté qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonné.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que le natté puisse trembler et gémir dans son sommeil.

Quels souvenirs avait il en lui pour que cela se produise ?

Se pourrait il qu'ils soient plus semblables qu'il ne le croyait ?

Comment le savoir ?

Comment le découvrir sans trop se montrer curieux ?

Il réalisait qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de se pencher sur le passé de Duo.

Au temps de la guerre il se moquait bien de savoir ce qu'avaient pu vivre les autres pilotes.

Il ne voulait rien savoir sur eux, sur Duo encore moins que les autres, le natté était trop remuant, trop exubérant.

Il s'était forgé une image fausse de lui, c'était plus facile que de se poser des questions.

Mais les autres avaient ils une meilleure connaissance de Duo que lui ?

Il était prêt à parier que non.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient pris le temps de vraiment faire la connaissance de ce personnage si différents d'eux.

Trowa réprima l'envie de caresser le front de celui qui dormait, en toute confiance, contre lui.

Duo n'avait aucune raison de le prendre chez lui, aucune raison de délivrer Quatre d'un fardeau, mais il l'avait fait.

Il n'avait même pas hésité.

Trowa ferma les yeux.

Il avait fait bien plus.

Il lui avait donné un foyer.

Un nouveau but dans la vie.

Il comprenait désormais tout ce qu'il avait manqué, tout ce que Duo lui avait offert.

Bien plus que ce que lui était capable d'offrir.

Il allait devoir rattraper ses manquements du temps de la guerre.

Peu à peu il s'était senti trembler lui aussi.

Serait il à la hauteur ?

Pouvait il rivaliser avec Duo Maxwell ?

Plongé dans ses pensées, trop pris par ses doutes et ses angoisses il n'avait pas réalisé que Duo était sorti du sommeil.

Le natté avait baillé, s'était frotté les yeux et avait rallumé la lumière pour le fixer.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? avait il demandé.

Trowa n'avait pas réussi à parler, il s'était contenté de serrer Duo dans ses bras et de l'embrasser avec douceur.

Duo s'était laissé faire et lui avait caressé la joue.

- Force pas Tro'. Nous avons tout notre temps.

Puis il s'était recouché et rendormi comme s'il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus, comme s'il avait déjà tout compris.

Trowa l'avait suivi dans le sommeil.

Il s'était réveillé le premier.

Et désormais il œuvrait dans la cuisine, décidé à faire un menu encore meilleur que tous les autres.

Guettant le moindre signe qui annoncerait le réveil de Duo.

Il n'était encore que 10 heures, il était encore tôt, même si pour le natté c'était déjà assez tard.

Il devait vraiment être fatigué pour ne pas encore être sorti du sommeil.

Trowa ferma le pichet de chocolat refroidi qu'il avait préparé, couvrit le saladier de pâtes à pancakes et les mit au frais.

Il était trop tard pour le petit déjeuner à présent, mieux valait faire réchauffer le plat que Duo attendait depuis des jours.

Il sortit la cocotte du petit frigo à qui personne n'avait touché et la remit à mijoter.

Il en souleva le couvercle au bout d'une demie heure afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Les odeurs délicieuses qui s'en échappèrent le comblèrent.

Le plat était vraiment parfait et si le goût était à la hauteur de l'odeur, ils allaient se régaler.

Il reposa le couvercle et se mit à confectionner les pâtes qui allaient accompagner le plat.

Il était entrain de les disposer sur l'étendoir prévu pour elles lorsque Duo entra dans la cuisine, seulement vêtu d'un grand tee shirt et de son caleçon, la natte défaite et les yeux encore pleins de sommeil.

Trowa le regarda avec amusement traverser l'espace qui le séparait de la chaise la plus proche en traînant les pieds et s'y installer.

Duo croisa ses bras sur la table devant lui et y appuya sa joue.

- Tu ne serais pas mieux dans la chambre pour finir ta nuit ? plaisanta Trowa.

- Nan. répondit Duo en baillant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ça sent meilleur ici.

- Ce n'est pas prêt.

Duo fit la moue et ferma les yeux.

- Réveille moi quand c'est prêt alors.

- Parce que tu comptes rester dormir ici ?

- Vi.

- Comme tu veux.

Duo sourit sans bouger d'un pouce.

Les yeux fermés il écouta Trowa aller et venir dans la pièce, remuant certaines choses.

Duo aimait cela, il se sentait bien, en sécurité, comme en famille.

Une famille qui lui avait toujours manqué.

Est-ce que Trowa ressentait cela lui aussi ?

L'odeur délicieuse se faisait de plus en plus forte.

C'était vraiment très agréable.

Puis il entendit Trowa revenir vers lui, l'odeur se rapprochait en même temps.

- Réveille toi marmotte, c'est prêt.

- Ça sent drôlement bon. sourit Duo en rouvrant les yeux

Trowa déposa une assiette devant lui.

- Bon appétit.

Duo regarda le contenu de l'assiette.

Il était curieux de découvrir enfin ce plat tant attendu, qui l'avait fait saliver pendant des jours.

Une belle sauce crème, des champignons aux formes étranges et un morceau de viande blanche qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier, accompagné de pâtes maison n'attendaient plus que d'être dégustés.

Il prit le temps d'admirer le plat avant d'y plonger sa fourchette.

Il commença par les pâtes et la sauce.

Ses yeux se fermèrent de plaisir.

Trowa l'observait avec satisfaction.

Il n'était pas déçu, le natté avait exactement la réaction qu'il avait espéré.

Il sortit la bonne bouteille qu'il avait prévue et la déboucha, en remplit deux verres et en posa un devant le natté.

- C'est quoi ? demanda Duo après avoir avalé la première bouchée de viande.

- Du coq au vin blanc et aux morilles.

- C'est divin, ronronna Duo, promet moi que ce plat sera au menu.

- Seulement le dimanche alors. répondit Trowa pragmatique.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ce serait trop lourd pour le budget de le faire tous les jours.

- OK.

Duo termina son assiette en un temps record.

- Je peux en avoir encore ?

_A suivre_

* * *

_Le fameux lien (pensez à retirer les espaces) : toutlemondeatabl . canalblog archives / 2010 / 12 / 23 / 19947190 . html_

_En ce qui me concerne, le vin jaune étant hors de prix et pas trop à mon goût (j'ai fait l'effort d'en acheter une bouteille en supermarché un jour et j'ai été déçue) je le remplace par un vin blanc moelleux (type Monbazillac ou Sauternes) ou un vin d'Alsace (Riesling ou G_**_ewurztraminer)._**


End file.
